Whose Wedding?
by telmeastory
Summary: Buff Redspore is lost in love. Lady Wildstripe has a plan to get her to admit her feelings. But will she ever tell him how she feels? If she does, what then?
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

Raising her paw to shade her eyes from the sun, the hare took stock of the landscape. Her eyes carefully adjusted as she stared over the water. She couldn't see what she was waiting for just yet, but she knew it would be today. Lady Wildstripe had received word that the ship would be arriving this week and there was no way the Major was going to miss it.

"Marm?"

She turned to face the young hare who had addressed her. He was tall and lean, but she could see the inexperience in his features. Well, that was her job after all, to whip these young recruits into shape.

"What is it, master Boggs? She asked, turning her attention back to the sea.

Well, marm, please forgive me but I come bearing a message from Lady Wildstripe. She has requested you attend her in her chambers."

The major considered this for a second. She really did not want to leave her post, but she knew the Badger Lady would not call upon her unless it was dire. With a huff, she turned her attention once more to face the young hare.

"Very well. Boggs, please stay here. Send someone to fetch me the instant you see it!" She shouted the last line back as she had already taken off for the mountain. Boggs smiled to himself. The major had always been tough, rather hard on the young hares. Of course since she was responsible for the scouts in the long patrol, it made sense for her to be so hard. Since news had come of the upcoming visit, however, she had almost become a different person. Several young hares were wondering what had cause such a big change. Boggs didn't need to guess, he knew. He had seen it before and knew a bit of it himself.

Love.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Arriving at the door to Lady Wildstripe's chambers, the major paused. She took a moment to compose herself before knocking. After a minute, she heard a loud grunt come from behind the great door inviting her in. Using quite a bit of force, the hare was soon able to force open the great door. She came in and stood at attention before the large Badger Lady who had risen to her feet.

"Reporting as ordered, Marm!"

"Thank you, Major." Here the Badger's tone softened as she sellted back down into her seat. "Buff, please. At ease. Won't you come sit with me for a moment?"

Buff came at ease, but still stared straight at the Badger Lady. She wasn't in the mood for this right now. She desperately wanted to return to the shore to keep an eye out.

"Buff Redspore, I am asking you not as your Badger Lady, but as a friend. Won't you please come and sit with me?"

As she felt the earnest tone in Wildstripe's tone, Buff relented. She came over and dropped herself into a seat beside the Badger Lady.

"What can I do for you, milady?"

"Buff, I want to know how you are feeling…about this coming visit." Here she stared down at the hare before her. Buff had always been tough and hid her emotions well. While she was not the youngest hare on the mountain, she was still in her youth and had the looks to prove it. Buff had made a name for herself during the Rogue Crew mission and had risen to the rank of Major though she herself was still only a few seasons removed from her own training. But there had been a change in the tough female hare since this visit was announced.

"Excited, Marm. It should be a pleasant visit and it is always nice to see old friends."

"And what do you know of the purpose for their visit, Buff?"

"Not much, milady. We know there are several long hares coming into town as well as a good portion of the rogue crew."

"I see. And how are you feeling about seeing…him?" Lady Wildstripe wondered if she should clarify, but the look on Buff's face and the blush penetrating her cheeks suggested there was no need.

"I have no idea what you mean, marm. It should be a pleasant visit all the way around." Wildstrip just smiled at the uncomfortable hare before her.

"Indeed it should be. Well then, Buff. I brought you here to ask if you would take over setting up for their arrival."Buff opened her mouth to object, but Lady Wildstripe continued. "No buts, my dear major, we can't have one of our majors making pouty eyes at the ocean all day. Wouldn't sit well with the troops. I promise to have someone come for you the instant the ship is spotted." Here Lady Wildstripe waited. Buff took stock of what the Badger Lady had just said.

"Right you are, Marm. With your leave, I'll be off to get things rolling now, wot." Buff stood back to attention. As she turned to leave, Lady Wildstripe stopped her with a gentle paw on her arm.

"Buff, I'm glad to see them all too. It really is ok to be excited, especially if there is one or even a few you may have missed a bit more. I won't fault you." She let that sink in before standing to salute the Major. "Now then, off to your duties Major Redspore!"

Buff shook herself from the stupor that had arisen when she heard the Badger Lady's words. She sharply returned the salute before moving quickly from the room.

That had been an interesting conversation to say the least.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"There she is! I can see her! Right there lads, it is the Posy Gurdy!" Boggs turned his attention to the young hare who had been shouting. He had been out here for a few hours waiting and even got in some training and boxing with some of his fellow hares in the process. Looking up and seeing the sail approach, he knew there was no mistaking that ship. He turned sharply on his heel and went off to find Major Redspore.

Lady Wildstripe came down in full regalia. She had all of the long patrol lined up in full dress uniform and turned out for the arrival of their friends. The patrol looked sharp as the ship came to dock. Buff came running into her own position, finishing putting her own uniform on.

Settling the anchor into the water, the ships occupants began to depart. They were each welcomed like a hero and a close friend. The cheering was bright and the order of the patrol quickly fell apart in celebration. Ruggan came off with a lovely female otter by his side. Captain Miggory came along as well, stopping to speak with his Badger Lady. Finally Buff saw the flash of dark fur she had been waiting for.

Buff felt her eyes go wide as she saw Rake NIghtfur reach the top of the gang plank. He stood tall and cool, his twin claymores draped across his back. Following his time chasing the wererat, Rake had served as a liaison to Skor for a few seasons, reaching the rank of Colonel. Then, about three seasons back he had left. Very few people knew why, just that he was gone. Buff, who had grown close to the tough hare over the seasons, knew it was about family. He wouldn't say much else, just that he had to go.

Then, Rake turned and helped someone up onto the gangplank beside him. She was a beautiful young hare with brown fur and streaks of gray blond as well. And then Buff saw that she was pregnant. As Rake carefully helped her onto the gangplank, he gave her a small peck on the cheek and Buff felt her heart crash. It fell and broke in that instant. Feeling her eyes begin to water, Buff turned. In the excitement of the event, she would not be missed.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

As Buff disappeared, Rake turned his attention to the crowd. He was seeking one face in particular, but as he searched he could not find it. He wrapped his arm around the hare beside him and carefully led her down the gangplank. He came to stand before Lady Wildstripe and threw a sharp salute.

"Weel now, milady. Tis a pleasure ta be back in yon mountain. I'd like ta introduce ye to ma sister, Rosalind." He offered the Badger Lady a smile as he directed her attention toward the young hare. Wildstripe smiled. She had forgotten how difficult the northen hares could be to understand.

"Welcome back, Colonel. And welcome to you my dear. You are both welcome to our mountain. I understand we are to have a wedding, at least if what Captain Miggory tells me is correct?"

"Ach, so tis. Ruggan seems ta have foud hisself a wee maid who can stand him." Smiling at this, Rake gave a quick glance around. "Forgive me, milady, but do ye happen ta know where-"

Wildstripe was already being drawn away to congratulate the couple. Hearing this, however, she pulled herself back to face him. "I'm sorry, Rake. She was just here. I'm not sure where she is now." Seeing his face fall at this, Lady Wildstripe smiled. She began to think of a plan which may get the two stubborn hares to speak. "Rake, go and wait for me in my forge room, would you?" As she turned away from him completely, She found Boggs walking past her.

"Boggs, do me two favors please?"

"Anything, milady."

"First, go find Major Redspore and tell her I need to speak with her in the dinig hall immediately. Then," here she took his hand and brought him to see Rosalind. "Please be so kind as to escort Colonel Nightfur's sister, quietly and peacefully, around the mountain. For her sake and for our good Colonel's perhaps you shouldn't mention whom she is to anyone?"

"Yes, milady." He turned and carefully took Rosalind's hand. Bowing carefully, his placed a kiss upon her paw. "I shall return shortly, madam."

Wildstrip smiled. Perhaps things would work out just fine.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Buff was slumped just inside the gate with her back to the wall when he came in. She could not mistake those broad shoulders draped with claymores, and the black fur was certainly unique. She smiled, thinking of him. Then she pictures the hare who had been by his side when he came off the ship and felt her stomach flip. She turned to sneak quietly out the door as he moved toward the stairs. Hearing her move, Rake turned back just in time to see her slip through the door. He shouted after her.

"Buff!" But it was too late, she was gone and out the door.

Buff sat outside, once again fighting off the tears when she heard footfalls coming nearer. She hastily wiped her eyes and turned to face the hare approaching her.

"Boggs?"

"Major, Lady Wildstripe has requested you meet her immediately in the dining hall." Without waiting for an answer, Boggs turned and walked away. Buff heaved out a groan. She didn't want to chance going back in, just in case he was still waiting. Not that it mattered too much. Eventually she would have to face him. She picked herself up and made her way to the dining hall. Luckily she did not see him anywhere.

Lady Wildstripe snuck in quietly behind her. The Badger Lady cleared her throat to get Buff's attention.

"Major Redspore, next time you plan on leaving formation, I would appreciate being informed." She said this in a stern voice before noting the redness in Buff's eyes. She softened immediately toward the hare. "What is it Buff?"

"Nothing." Buff sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Ah, so you saw him?" Another sniffle and a choke.

"I guess you saw her as well." Here she saw Buff nod.

"And have you heard we are to have a wedding?" Seeing Buff's eyes drop, WIldstripe almost felt bad for what she was doing. It was too late now, however. Those two needed to get over hiding and just say it.

"It is supposed to take place in two days. It has been asked for you to be the maid of honor. The bride has heard all about you and thinks you would be perfect." Buff just stared at the Badger Lady. When she said nothing, WIldstripe spoke again.

"Unless there is some reason you feel you cannot?" Again, Buff just stared. So Wildstripe took a different tactic.

"My dear Major, you have stared down vermin and watched comrades die. Yet you cannot tell him you love him?"

"Have you ever been in love, marm?"

"Indeed. Once long ago. It was magical. It was terrifying. And I was a fool. I let him walk out of my life. Don't be a fool Buff."

"But I can't ruin his wedding."

"He is waiting in my chambers." When Buff opened her mouth to interrupt, Lady Wildstripe raised her paw. "I'm just saying talk to him, that's all." With that, Lady Wildstripe walked out of the room. She felt a bit bad for teasing her friend, but she knew they did indeed care for one another. It was time for them to admit it.

Buss just stared blankly at the disappearing Badger Lady's back. Go talk to him? BE in his wedding? How could he be so…rude. But he had talked about her? Enough that they wanted her to be in the wedding? SO he thought about her. Ugh, this was wonderful and terrible.

Ok, just like Wildstripe said, just talk. She could do that. With a newfound determination, Buff made her way from the dining hall and toward the stairs, intent on confronting the black furred hare waiting for her in Lady Wildstripe's chambers.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Rake was pacing back and forth across the chambers. All he could think of was her. He had seen her brown fur as she darted away from him and it worried him. He needed to talk to her. He needed to see her. He wanted to…no, that was wrong. Besides, he was up here because Lady WIldstripe had asked for his presence. Focus now, worry later.

There was a knock at the door, drawing Rake's attention from his thoughts. He turned to face the door as it opened, expecting the Badger Lady.

"Milady, I was…." He faded off as he saw who was entering the room. It was her. The focus of his thoughts. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying, but she looked angry. And Rake was sure that an angry Buff Redspore was not at all what he wanted, especially if he were the cause.

"Buff?" He shook himself from his stupor and rushed over to her. "Whats wrong Buff, you don't look well."

*SMACK*

Taken aback by this action, he looked at her dumbly.

"Don't you just stare at me, you jerk. You don't get to act all wounded here. Not after…after…" Unable to hold it, Buff felt her eyes begin to water and she turned away from him to try and hide them. Rake, thought still confused, was worried about her. He reached out a hand to hold her shoulder.

"Come now, lass, please tell me whats wrong. What did I do? I'd give me own claymore ta make it better." This caught her off guard. Nothing in the world could separate the hare from his cutlasses. No one else had even been allowed to touch them, so him willing to give them up, will…

No, focus. He deserved it. "Don't, Rake, just Don't. I know, Lady Wildstripe told me. She told me I was asked to be the maid of honor."

"And did you accept?" He ventured. He knew that Ruggan had hoped desperately that she would say yes.

"How can I? How can I do that when I l-…care so much about the groom."

Seeing Rake's face fall, Buff took a deep breath. Apparently it did mean a lot to him and even if it upset her, she still loved him. If it meant that much, she could get over it. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rake, just tell me this, do you love her?"

"Love who?" Rake looked genuinely confused. Buff huffed. He really wasn't making this any easier.

"Rake, I saw you with her on the ship. That's why…well, that was why I left. I love you and it hurt to see you standing there with her. Then I heard about your wedding and wanting me to be the maid of honor. It was…upsetting. But if you love her, and it means so much to you, I will do it." Buff stopped. It had hurt to say that and now she wasn't sure how he would react, so she went on.

"Rake, do you love her?"

The gruff hare stared into her eyes. She saw something there…almost laughter. It frustrated her and she wondered why he wouldn't just answer her question. Letting out a sigh and letting her arms drop, she looked down to the ground. As she prepared to turn away, she felt strong black paws grab her shoulders.

"Yes, Buff, I do love her." Buff gasped. It had hurt more than she expected to hear that. She carefully looked up into his eyes and saw him…smiling? Ok, now she was mad. She was angry. She was…

Wait, he was kissing her? Buff took stock of the situation and realized that yes, in fact, his lips were pressed to hers. She knew she shouldn't. He had just said he loved the other hare, but here he was kissing her. As she fought to try not to give into the kiss, he pulled away.

"Butt, I love me sister dearly. But no were near as much as I love you, lass."

Buff was already drawing back a hand to hit him again but he caught it. Then she registered his words.

"Sister? But the wedding?"

Here Rake let out a howling laugh. "Yea, I suppose that Lady Wildstripe might have had something ta do wit that. There is gon ta be a wedding. I was actually hoping you would be the maid of honor because I happen ta know that the best man is rather smitten wit you. All he has been able to do for the entire journey is talk about how amazing you are and the bride, Ruggan's I should mention, decided she had to meet you and wanted you to be her maid of honor."

Buff looked down, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry Rake."

"No, I'm sorry. I've known for seasons how I felt, but I was too scared ta say anything. I was actually shaking till you said you loved me just a few minutes ago. Then I realized what it was that was missing from my life. More specifically who."

Here, Rake drew the now trembling Buff into his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, one which she actively returned this time.

Buff Redspore, I have missed you so much. And Buff?" He smiled down at her as she looked with a question into his eyes. "I love you too. Stay wit me forever?"

Buff smiled as she nodded into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2: Gambid

Rake shook his head, not wanting to let go of the moment. Having her in his arms felt right. And it made him happy. But her knew he had to explain to her. He had to tell her why he had left and why his sister was here. He had to tell her everything, but he wasn't sure he had the strength. The journey alone had worn him out already, and the past hour since his arrival had been even harder.

He pulled back to look at her. Buff had already dried her tears and seemed to have a bit of a dreamy smile on her face. Rake wondered if he had a similar smile on his own, but knew it didn't matter as long as he had her.

"Buff." He watched, waiting for some kind of reaction. He wanted some sign that he should continue. She stared at him a moment longer before she seemed to realize she should say something. She shook her daydream from her head.

"What? Oh, ahem, yes. Well, Rake Nightfur, I think you should explain yourself before I answer that question."

Rake smiled and chuckled a bit at her answer.

"Ach, weel now that only seems fair lass. Ah'd best get to it than." Just then they were interrupted by a knock on the door. As they turned, they noticed Lady Wildstripe poking her head through the door.

"Oh, forgive me. I did not mean to interrupt." As she started to back out, the two hares realized they were still holding one another. Blushing bright red, they carefully released their embrace before Buff called out to the Badger Lady.

"No, forgive us, milady. What can we do for you marm?"

Offering a smile and a chuckle, the Badger Lady moved forward again, fully entering her own chamber this time. She smiled at the two hares.

"Forgive me. I kind of…didn't tell you the truth Buff. I was worried you wouldn't say what you wanted to."

Here Buff laughed. "Nothing to forgive Marm. Everything seems to be better for the moment."

"Excellent, then I would appreciate it if you two would join us in the dining hall. Ruggan and his bride are preparing to make their announcement to the entire patrol and it only seems fair for the best man and maid of honor to be there."

"What about mah sister, marm?" Rake looked at her with a look of concern. He felt bad for having left her. The Badger Lady offered him a knowing smile.

"Don't worry, one of our young hares, Boggs, is showing her around at the moment."

Rake felt his stomach tighten. "Alone?"

Suddenly Lady Wildstripe looked concerned. "Yes…why?"

Rake offered her a look, then turned to Buff. Forgive me Buff, but Ah need ta speak with our Badger Lady alone if Ah may."

Buff saw the look in his eyes and knew better than to question it. She nodded to him before saluting Lady Wildstripe and exiting the room. Once the door closed behind her, Lady Wildstripe turned to face the Colonel.

"First, please make sure you take good care of that hare. She is rather precious to me, my dear colonel, and it would mean a life if anything were to happen to her."

"Ach, don't worry, milady. Ah'd give me life for that there lass. Ah just hope she'll have me, ya know?"

"Good. Now, about your concerns?"

"Weel, marm, my journeys took me far and wide. Ah found my sister, but it was a bad time…"

Rake went on to tell the tale to Lady Wildstripe. At the end, the Badger Lady found herself in tears for everything the young Colonel had gone through. She suddenly felt far worse for her actions and all she had put him through, and she understood his concerns over his sister being out there alone.

She was shaken from her thoughts when an alarm sounded. That was never a good sign. Instantly on alert, both she and Rake sprinted from the room, concerned over what they would find.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Gambid was never the largest fox. Nor was he the smartest, the best with a sword, nor even the fastest. But as his reputation came, none of that mattered. The dark haired fox was big enough, fast enough, and smart enough to rule his crew. More than that, he was cruel enough. That is where he excelled. When others had simply lived and threatened, he had broken creatures. He was the cruelest captain on the sea and no one wanted to cross paths with him.

Not that it had come to matter too much. The fox knew he was a dangerous beast and made no attempt to hide his presence when he came into a port with his fleet. Gambid had 5 ships of his own, each with well over 100 vermin. He had found the fall of the great wererat amusing and laughed when the fool got himself killed. No one but a wererat could fall into that.

But Gambid found he didn't care. He had gone off and found his own way to the northern coasts. While there, he had done some good old plundering, snagged himself a few slaves, and discovered his own little treasure trove. He had found a pack of hares, voles, and squirrels. They had not been much of a challenge and he had not found too many decent slaves or fighters among the bunch. He had then made it his personal quest to break each and every one of them. In his first visit, he had found several of them and brought them together to meet himself and his crew. He had threatened them and even offered to let them live if any of them could defeat him.

Of course his weapon in battle was a very unique blade. He carried a katana with him. It was a long sword and incredibly sharp. It was sturdy too and not too many swords he had met could ever stand up to it.

So none of the beasts had offered to fight him, but there was one who was particularly cheeky. She was a hare. She'd had grey-blond streaks on her brown fur. When he'd offered her challenge, she shouted back at him.

"My brother would take you!" He had just laughed as another brown hare had pulled her away. He called out to her.

"Well perhaps we will have to see. Maybe you brother will be here the next time I return to face me?"

He'd visited that tribe several more times, each time offering his challenge. It almost became amusing to watch them struggle, confused over whether he would actually kill him this time. And he always saw the small hare who had challenged him the first time. He would laugh and ask if her brother was there this time.

Of course times change. Gambid had come to the tribe about a season past. He'd found them sulking, in a way. He stalked right up in and began his usual challenges while his crew began dragging off supplies. He came across the young hare. But she was different this time. She had grown up and was pregnant. A large brown hare stood beside her protectively. Gambid stalked up and asked his usual series of questions.

"So my dear, is this the visit when I finally get to meet this big bad brother who will defeat me?" He'd offered to her with a sneer. What he had not expected was an answer.

"Ach, weel now, you must be tha great Gambid, seeker of defenseless animals to prey on. Look pretty pathetic ta me." He turned around to see a tall lean hard with midnight black fur hair leaning against a pole. He could see two sword hilts peeking out over his shoulders.

"Aye, that's right. Ah'm her brother. Care to taste mah steel?" As Gambid drew his own katana, he had turned to face the daring stranger. No one beyond a few sea captains had ever actually offered to cross blades with him. He relished the opportunity.

But the battle had quickly fallen against him. He was a good swordsman, but this hare moved like magic. He sidestepped and smacked Gambid on his backside. He was making snide remarks about Gambid's stances and movements. After a moment, Gambid pulled back to face the hare.

"Come on, fight me like a real warrior!"

"So be it, but if Ah win, you leave and never return to these lands." There was a threat belying the tone of the hare's voice. Gambid nodded.

And the fight broke out into full blown combat. It was dangerous and thrilling. And Gambid found himself constantly on the defensive. The hare had only drawn one sword previously, but when the gauntlet was thrown, his second blade had joined the battle. And Gambid found himself swordless finally, staring at the sharp end of the blade. He had lifted his blade from the ground carefully before calling for his men to return to the ship.

There had been snickering and laughing behind his back, but Gambid knew how to end that. Before the end of the day, he'd had 37 of his crew flogged for talking behind his back. Then he laid out his plan. They were going back that night to attack. They would end that miserable hare as well as his sister.

And it had been a glorious fight. They'd lit the homes on fire and taken everything of value. They'd slain more beasts than could be counted by quite a few of the crew.

And then Gambid had found what he was looking for. He came across the tracks of the retreating few survivors. At the back of the pack he saw the black furred hare and his sister, plus the large hare who had defended her. As he charged them, the two male hares turned back and a quick fight ensued. It was bloody and brutal. While the black haired hare was distracted with dispatching about 4 of his crew, Gambid took the opportunity and slew the large hare. He saw the murder in the black hare's eyes as his comrade fell to the ground, but he didn't care. He laughed at him and turned to face him. As it was now just Gambid and the black hare, it was a quick battle. Gambid had lost again, but not before slicing a few holes into the black hare and even driving his sword through the hare's gut. He was certain the hare would be dead by morning.

Of course things hadn't ended much better for Gambid. He'd lost his sword when the hare had hacked off his paw. The hare had not wanted to slay someone defenseless, and he had already wounded Gambid beyond being able to track him.

As the fire burned and the tribe left, Gambid's crew found him and dragged him back to his cabin with his sword. The task had then fallen to Scarzma, the healer. She'd been able to staunch the bleeding, but she was unsure of what else to so. It would be some time before Gambid was up and ready to fight again.

He took her by surprise, however, when he was up on his feet the next morning. With his sword paw gone, he took to carrying his katana reversed in his other paw. The paw that had been chopped off had been replaced. Gambid had worked a leather wrap over it and attached a menacing hook to the leather. Looking otherwise like the same old Gambid, the crew began to tell stories of his deal with the devil. It seemed suddenly dangerous to laugh at their captain, and it had not been a smart move previously.

As Gambid had sat and watched the coast, he found something that had intrigued him. He'd seen a large boat, similar in shape to the Greenshroud, come rolling out of the water right up on shore. It had rolled in and rescued whatever was left of the tribe he'd found, he was sure of that. And that meant Gambid would be following them in order to get his revenge.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

And Gambid had followed them. An entire season he'd followed the Posy Gurdy, tracking their movements as they shifted south. He'd seen them stop at an otter holt. He marked that location to return to. He saw from a distance as the ship closed in on the mountain and he knew this was his chance.

Of course Gambid had never been one to do things the regular way. As such, rather than taking the ship before it landed, he waited. A few hours later, his entire fleet came roaring in. They landed on the beach and decimated anyone they could find.

The hares waiting had not been prepared for the furious onslaught of the vermin. They were dangerous and deadly. But as soon as Gambid found who he wanted, he was ready to go.

He came across the young hare leaning on the arm of another young one. He stole up behind them. The two were far enough away to have missed the initial landing, but that wouldn't last long. As he closed in, Gambid brought his blade up and drove it through the back of the young male hare. Then, before the young hare maid could scream, he knocked her unconscious with the hilt of his blade. As he threw her form over his shoulder, he turned to see another brown furred hare approaching him. They were everywhere. But this one looked different. She had a look in her eye that he'd only seen a few times previously. As he dropped his bundle, the hare maids dress caught on his hook, reminding him of the last time he'd seen that look in a hare's eyes. With his sword held reversed and his hook up to defend, he prepared to take on this new challenger.

But he had nothing to worry about. As he faced her, the young hare saw the bundle lying on the ground beside him. She seemed to get angrier, were that possible, in that instant. And that was just enough distraction for his crew to slide up and knock her unconscious as well. With that, Gambid collected both of the hare's and stole quickly back to his ships, leaving the long patrol lost and confused as to what had happened.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Boggs woke in pain. His head hurt. His stomach hurt. Everything hurt. It was bad. But then he considered where he had just been. In a panic he looked around, only to meet Colonel Nightfur's face. In that moment, it was not the hare he had been hoping to see. He collapsed back onto the pillow, apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry, Colonel sir. They snuck up on us and I failed. I didn't hear them coming like I should have and they got her. They got your sister sir. And she is such a nice lady, I should have done better. I'm sorry sir. But I will not rest till she is safe. I assure you of that sir. I promise sir."

Rake offered the rambling hare a paw on his shoulder.

"Ach, slow down son. Ah'm too peeved at meself ta be upset wit ya. I should of seen this comin. This is nair your fault youngin." Here he paused and took stock of the young hare before him. "Besides, you've been through quite a battle from the looks of ye. Come on mate, just rest for now. Your goin ta need your strength."

Here Boggs offered the Colonel a questioning eye.

"Weel, my boy, you did offer not to rest till mah sister was safe. And on top of that, they seem ta have captured someone very precious ta me as weel. So Ah'll be goin wit ya. Those vermin will regret today, Ah promise ya that."

The look in the Colonel's eyes told Boggs he didn't want to challenge the hare.


	3. Chapter 3: The Chant

"I'm going with you, mate."

Rake looked up at the burly otter who had come over to stand by him. He knew that Ruggan desperately wanted to come and help him bring back Buff and Rosalind, but Rake knew better. He quickly pulled the large otter aside to speak with him in private, away from prying ears.

"Ach, I know ya do. But look around ye. This mountain is in shambles after that attack. They need stout warriors to help defend it and Ah'm not goin ta pull ye away from here." He paused, leaning closer to Ruggan who had become a close friend. "And Ah'm not brave enough to pull ye away from her." He gestured toward Ruggan's fiancée, Jenn.

Ruggan looked toward his fiancée, knowing everything that Rake had said was true. But none of that made it any easier to watch someone else stalk off to save friends and not be diving into battle with them. His frustration was made worse by knowing this was Gambid, who Rake and Rosalind had shared so many terrible stories about. He made one last plea.

"Alright, you win mate. But at least wait to leave till this afternoon. Then my father will be here and can send some good sea otters with you." Rake merely nodded at his friend's words. He wanted to be gone already, taking just young Boggs with him to track. Unfortunately, he knew that was not an option since they would need to put to sea to track the vessels.

"So be it, Ah'll wait for now. But we'll be gon before the sun sets."

"Maybe you should talk to your Badger Lady first?" Ruggan ventured, unsure of appropriate protocol for the dangerous hare before him. He knew Rake always did things his own way and the Badger Lady rarely seemed to care more than to worry for him. Still, he wondered if she would be upset with this plan. Then, almost as if on cue, the two friends heard a low rumbling growl from behind them.

"Talk to me about what, Colonel?" Turning their attention immediately to the towering Badger who had stolen silently up behind them, both creatures suddenly looked very sheepish, almost as if they were hiding something.

"Ach, nothing marm. Don't worry your wee head about it. Ah'll just be off for a bit." The Badger Lady did not seem to buy this.

"With a wedding coming?" The look on Rake's face told Wildstripe that even that would not stop him.

"Colonel Nightfur, as your Badger Lady, I expect you demonstrate the proper respect I have come to expect from one in your rank." She barked this, sending him to attention. She hated treating him like this, especially after what he had been through, but she needed him to understand.

"Rake, she is my friend too, and I am concerned for your sister. Please tell me your plans before just leaving?" Rake stood at attention for another moment. Ruggan surveyed the curious scene before him. He knew his dad was a big and dangerous beast, and even his own father would relent when Rake had this look in his face. For him to demonstrate this level of respect and restraint toward Wildstripe said a great deal about his level of respect for her. Then Rake broke his silence.

"Marm, you know mah whole story. You know everything from the moment Ah left Skor's tribe till Ah discovered that monster had taken both mah sister and mah love." Ruggan jumped a bit at that. He'd heard Rake talk about the pretty major quite a bit, always seeming rather impressed with her. Ruggan had even come to respect the young hare, though he'd only met her for their one adventure. And the passion with which Rake talked about her had led Jenn to ask if Rake thought Buff would be her maid of honor for their wedding. Ruggan had come to wonder if there was more than just mutual respect, but until he'd heard Rake say that, he hadn't been sure. It seemed odd coming from the generally passive hare. But looking back, it fit.

"I know that Rake, and I will not stop you. I promise. I would just like to know your plan." Rake dropped his manner and looked at her. She could see the pain in his eyes. It was breaking through the anger and frustration, almost glistening in his eyes. And with that, he relented.

"Aye, marm. You're right. Ah'll be leaving once Ah've had a chance ta speak with Skor. And with your leave, Ah'll be taking mahself, Captain Miggory, that small crew of hares who've been aboard the Posy Gurdy, and young Boggs." He saw a look of shock in her eyes. He thought he should explain. "Ah know Boggs is recovering, but-" Lady Wildstripe cut him off.

"Colonel, that isn't even half a score of warriors." The look of concern led Ruggan to jump to his friends defense.

"With all due respect, your ladyship, I'm sure my father wont let this rogue out of here without at least a dozen of his own soldiers. You and I both know that that will be better than hares trying to discover their sea legs in the middle of a battle." Here he paused as they both took in the black furred hare before them. Then Ruggan went on. "And we both know that Rake alone would go to the Dark Gates himself to get either one of those young hares back, let alone both."

At this, Rake took his leave, not even waiting to hear more. He stalked over to the sea where young Boggs was standing, taking in the sight. Lady Wildstripe and Ruggan let him go. Whether they liked it or not, they both knew he was going and that they needed to let him go. This was going to be a long and arduous journey and it was very possible they would never see any of their friends again.

As Rake arrived behind Boggs, the young hare stood cautiously to attention. With a bit of a grimace, he saluted the Colonel.

"Colonel Nightfur, sir." Rake took in the hare before him. He wore the tunic of a tracker. He looked young, probably just out of the cadets. No older than his own sister. He had the look of inexperience, but he hid it well behind his stoic features. And the look in his eyes told Rake that this young hare was the perfect companion for this journey. He had a perilous look in his eyes.

"Boggs, join me please." At this, Rake drew both his claymores and faced the sea. He crossed them before him. Boggs, a bit confused, drew his own dagger. He was more of a close fighter anyways than a swordhare. He held his blade out flat before him, matching the Colonel's pose. Then Rake began in a low, haunting tone a chant.

" _On this steel_

 _I pledge my life_

 _to rid this world_

 _of that demon's strife_

 _No more to feed the Dark Forest_

 _To save friends, I'll send that evil to its final rest."_

As Rake hummed this low and quiet, Boggs slowly joined in. After chanting the words a few times, Rake dipped his blades in the salt water before raising them to kiss them. Boggs matched his motions. As he did, he felt a drop of blood fall from his would and onto his blade. Upon seeing this, Rake smiled. He raised his blades to his lips and kissed them before drying them and sheathing them. Boggs did the same and returned his attention to Rake. The Colonel continued smiling.

"Weel now, my son, Ah hope you're ready for this. We just took a blade oath not ta return till that devil is on his way to the Dark Forest." Here Rake paused while that sank in. Then he smiled a big toothy grin at the young hare. "And you managed ta make yours a blood oath. No matter what, lad, you and I are in this till the end." He held his paw out to the young hare. Boggs was taken back a bit by the friendliness of the tall hare, but he gripped the offered paw.

"I'm with you till the end, Colonel, sir." Rake winced at that. He'd always hated the title. It mostly got in the way.

"Call me Rake. We'll be getting ta be pretty good friends if we survive this." With a laugh, he walked away, leaving a bewildered Boggs staring at his retreating back.

Ruggan and Lady Wildstripe had watched the entire ceremony from a distance. Lady Wildstripe shook her muzzle sadly.

"Captain Ruggan, I have only heard of that blade chant once before. Our young Colonel used it when his parents were killed. It led him to our mountain, but not before it led him through a perilous journey, the likes of which should not be repeated in kind company."

Here Ruggan smiled, though it was a tad forced. He wasn't sure what she meant, but he felt he needed to know.

"Well, I'm not kind company your ladyship." Wildstripe felt herself smile in spite of herself at his comment. It was true and it would feel nice to share her concerns with someone else.

"Rake came to us floating on a board. He had two broken legs, a broken arm, had been whipped to within inches of his life, and was bruised beyond belief. Not that you could tell any of this because of that dark fur. We spent two whole seasons healing him and getting him walking again. As the story went, he'd lost his parents to a sea raider. He made that oath and went after the beast. Over several seasons, Rake tracked and chased the beast. He'd finally made it to the monsters ship, but one fighting hare does not an army, make. He went down to the blows of over 3 dozen sea vermin, but not before taking nearly two dozen with him and their captain. They had thrown him in the cellar where he found come grease. Somehow, the crazy hare managed to light a trail of grease to their grog, blowing up the ship in the process. And what's more he had survived. He is a wild and perilous one, that hare. He is tough, brave, and brilliant. But that chant means he will stop at nothing."

"And you are concerned for Boggs?"

"I am concerned for both of them. Because I know how far Rake is willing to go…" She trailed off and turned to face the tough otter who was suddenly open mouthed. He'd known Rake was tough, but this was a bit extreme even for the rough otter and his war tribe. She continued. "…And I have no doubt that young Boggs would go just as far for those two young hares."

The silence that fell between the badger and the otter was thick, but it spoke volumes. Suddenly Ruggan was almost glad he was not going, even if it meant missing a battle.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Skor had arrived in high spirits. He was thrilled for his son's wedding and was delighted at his choice in Jenn. She was a stream otter as opposed to the tough sea warrior otters of his tribe, but she was brave and brilliant and had apparently been good at curbing his rough nature. He smiled at the thought.

But as he had come to the mountain, Skor and his otters quickly discovered that not all was well at Salamandastron. He had seen the fresh graves upon his arrival and quickly been pulled in to speak with Lady Wildstripe. On his way into the mountain, he noted that the Posy Gurdy was being refit with supplies. When he had learned the reason, Skor had been outraged. He wanted to leave right then to follow the vermin. It took a great deal of convincing before the otter chieftain had relented and sat to listen. He was meeting privately with the Badger Lady currently.

"Skor, you know more about our Colonel Rake than most other creatures. Are you aware of his Blade Chant?" Skor just nodded. He'd seen the results of that blade chant when he had first met the young hare. Even for the hardened Otter Warrior, it had been terrifying. He knew Rake was a dangerous beast no matter, but when that chant had been there, it seemed other worldly.

"Well, he has taken another blade chant." Skor nearly gasped, but held himself steady and maintained his composure. He did not want the Badger Lady to see him riled up over a blade chant of all things.

"Skor, please relax. I am concerned too. We both know the danger that Rake becomes under that chant. And this time he has drawn another hare into it as well. You and I both fear for them." Skor nodded. He knew the pain of losing someone you loved. And Rake had found someone as crazy as him apparently if he was willing to have someone else take the chant with him.

"Lady Wildstripe, If he has taken that chant, there will be no stopping him. Aye, it would be foolish to even try. I'm surprised he is still here."

"Well we convinced him to tell you what happened, knowing you would want to send help."

Skor considered this for a moment. He desperately wanted to go as well. And he knew things would not end well for anyone who went with the two under the oath. He turned his attention back to the Badger Lady.

"Let me speak with him. I know whom we should send. It would keep both of us from losing some very good beasts. And it would give Rake a chance to…be Rake." Skor was unsure of how else to finish. He knew Rake was a good beast, but he also knew the peril of interrupting the focus of his Blade Chant.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"Ach, not you to Skor. Ah've had everyone else try ta stop me. Don't do that to." Rake watched as the large otter strolled up to him.

"I won't, mate. I know you need to go. But you know this ship is too slow, even fully crewed. And neither I nor the Badger lady can spare ye enough crew to man it properly."

Rake stood for a moment to consider this. Be watched the Otter Chieftan closely.

"So what would ye propose?"

"Well we brough a sea faring schooner with us. Best run by about 4 or 5 people. Why not take that. You and that young hare you roped into this can go. I'll send a good otter with ye and maybe the Badger Lady will spare ye a good hare."

Rake stood still, there was nearly furry in his eyes. Skor could feel the anger burning out of the black hare.

"She told ye Ah took the oath." It was a statement. Skor only nodded.

"And that I dragged poor Boggs inta it." This time Skor just stared.

"Ach, weel now that is something. I seem ta have managed to scare the great Otter Chieftan and the Badger Ruler of Salamandastron." Rake let out a small laugh as Skor rose to defend himself. Rake raised a paw to stop him.

"Forgive me, ye great big otter beast. I did nah mean anything by that. And you are both right to fear it. I remember how mah last blade chant ended. So I'll make ye this promise as well. I extend my chant. Not only will it bring back those two wee maids, but anyone who leaves this port with me as well will make it back safely. I give ye my word on that, Skor." Skor relaxed at that. It wasn't exactly better, but he felt better about it for some reason. Then Rake continued.

"As for the Schooner, sound like a bonny idea ta me. Let me know which Otter you fancy sending wi me and Ah'll find out which hare the Lady cares to torture."

At this, Captain Miggory poked his head over the hull where the two had been speaking. He caught the Colonel's attention.

"With all due respect, Colonel Sir, but I think I'll be the one you'll be dealing with on this journey, wot. Can't have you getting any other recruits seasick and I know this water pretty well after all these seasons sailing with Ruggan. So if you'll have me?" He had been making his way up the gangplank while he said this. As he came to an end, he stood before Colonel Nightfur, extending his paw.

With a smile, Rake shook the older hares paw warmly. "Ach, there is no other wee beastie I'd rather have out there ta stop me from going too crazy." Here Skor brought their attention back. He called over a tall slim otter to him.

"And I think this lass here is just the one for your journey, mate. I'd like you to meet my daughter, Thorn. She was always a thorn in my and her mother's side, so the name really fit. She is tougher in a fight than Ruggan and nearly as good on the sea." Thorn came to stand beside her father. She was taller than the burly otter, but not nearly as wide. Rake glared at the Otter Chieftain. He began, not wanting to offend either Thorn nor Skor.

"I appreciate that, but it-" Skor cut him off.

"You did promise me that everyone who leaves with you would be coming back, is that not true Rake?" Skor began. He loved Rake like a son and it was true that Rake was probably the only beast, besides the big badger lady, who he actually feared in any way. But he wanted to know Rake would not get carried away and he was trusting him with his own daughter. Rake watched the Otter study him and relented.

"Ach, so be it ya great beast. I did promise that and if ya think she can handle it, Ah'm all for it." Here he turned to face Thorn. "And if ya are a better fighter than Ruggan, Ah'd welcome your company miss." Here he extended his paw. Thorn took it, offering it a powerful but playful squeeze. She put on her most intimidating look.

"Don't worry Colonel Nightfur, I can handle myself." Suddenly her paw was being crushed in return. It was still playful, but Thorn realized how strong the hare before her was.

"Ah have no doubt missy, Ah have no doubt."

Smiling at the three creatures, Rake walked off of the ship. With plans changing, he needed to let the crew and Lady Wildstripe know. IT was going to be a long and hectic journey, but it was time.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

There were lots of wet eyes. Several people came to see the crew off in their ship. Ruggan, Jenn, Skor, and Lady Wildstripe stood at the edge of the dock to see the ship off. Everyone was shouting words of encouragement to the crew.

"Boggs, you be careful. That seasickness thing can be dangerous."

"Watch out for those vermin. Take a few for us mates!"

The shouts went on for several minutes. Each of the creatures in the boat nodded their acknowledgement.

All except for Rake. He went on his way and set the ship up to sail. He avoided everyone and in turn people did not address him. Generally the Colonel was a fair and friendly person, but after the attack no one had dared to cross him. He seemed darker and a look in his eyes told any beast that he was not one to be fussed with. The only ones who dared talk to him were his crew and the four creatures standing on the edge of the dock to say final good byes. He finally looked up to see Lady Wildstripe and Skor staring at him. The Badger Lady called him.

"Rake, please bring both hare maids home safely. I would like dearly to see them again."

Then it was Skor's turn. He was a bit more gruff, knowing that friendliness was not what the black furred hare needed right then.

"Rake!" The black hare turned to face him.

"Remember your oath."

This cause the rest of the crowd to face him, but with that the large otter swept off the dock toward the mountain.

And the ship drifted off into the water, away from Salamandastron.

Rake stared out over the bow.

"Don't worry Gambid, Ah'm coming for ya." As he said it, the rest of his small crew could feel the shiver run down their own spines.


	4. Chapter 4: Promises

The sailing was not an easy task, but the small crew was handling it quite well. The schooner was designed to fit a crew of around 10, but it was an easy task for the 4 beasts to sail it.

And the crew had fallen into an easy routine. Thorn and Miggory, having both sailed regularly over the past few seasons, made light work of what was going on. Boggs, after being seasick for the first day of their journey, had adapted well and was a quick learner with everyone else. Even Rake joined happily into the conversations during the days of sailing.

It was when the sun fell that things turned dark.

Miggory had settled in during their fourth night on the sea when he found out. Knowing they had some ways to go before reaching anything, the crew had decided that lashing the tiller and sleeping during the nights would be best. This seemed like an even better idea considering now one really knew what would be awaiting them, if and when they found it. Due to having left so late, they really were not sure of where the fleet they were chasing was heading, just that it had gone out to sea.

Miggory was awoken early in the morning. He wasn't sure of the exact time, but he knew it wasn't morning yet. The cool air sent a chill through his body. He gaged the moon over head and pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders.

He was just about to shut his eyes to try to let sleep reclaim him when he heard it. It was the silent pull of steel being drawn. Miggory was instantly at attention, unsure of what would happen. He opened his eyes and took stock of their vessel, making sure not to move his body in the process. Seeing nothing amiss, the grizzled old hare sat up, letting his body adapt to the shifting of the boat. He looked and saw both Thorn and Boggs asleep in their bunks, seemingly trying to have a snoring contest with one another. He smiled.

Then he turned his attention to Colonel Nightfur's bunk. It was empty. And as opposed to the rest, it didn't even appear slept in. Thinking back, Miggory couldn't remember if the Colonel had come to bed with the rest of them. The two had just finished lashing the tiller and Miggory had mentioned heading to his bunk. Rake had told him to go ahead, just that he needed to take care of something first. Until now, Miggory had not thought more of it. But with the empty bunk, he decided he needed to know.

He slipped quietly out from the small shelter they had created on the boat to protect them from the sun and rain, searching for the other hare. He came across the hare, almost invisible against the night sky, seated in the bow of the boat. As he came closer, he heard Rake saying something. He paused to listen.

"Ah should of put paid to ya last time, ya monster. Ah'll not be makin that mistake again."

Miggory watched as the Colonel began to weave his claymores around. It was slow at first, but picking up speed. Even the old boxing hare had to marvel at the skill of the Colonel. No wonder the black hare was as feared as he was. As the moves seemed to be reaching a climax, Miggory suddenly heard a heart wrenching cry erupt from the Colonel as he slammed both blades into the deck and collapsed to his knees.

Fearing that Rake had hurt himself, Miggory rushed to his side, not caring about his presence being known. He slid to his knees beside the tense hare. Rake's paws were still on his claymores, but that is not what made Miggory stop. As he came beside Rake, he found something he had not expected. The hare was crying.

"Oh, ahem. Sorry sir, I didn't mean…"

Rake cut him off. The tears were not sobs. They did nothing to break the concentration of the northern hare. He was still composed, just crying.

"Ach, nothing to apologize for, captain."

Sitting in silence for a moment or two, Miggory decided to push his luck.

"Excuse me for saying so, sah, but I thought you'd hurt yourself."

Rake let out a laugh then. "Aye, but not wi these." He gestured toward his claymores. "It has nothing ta do with mah swords."

Miggory nodded silently. He knew he shouldn't, but this was the most open the old hare had ever seen the highlander and considering this journey they were on, he felt he wanted to know more.

"So then this is about her?" He didn't say more. He wanted to see where and how the colonel took it.

"Aye." Well that didn't get them very far. So Miggory decided to take a different approach. He placed his hand on the dark hare's shoulder.

"We'll get them back, Rake. We'll get both of them back." He felt Rake tense. It was the first time he had spoken to the younger hare so openly. Miggory was a tough yet well liked hare on the mountain, but as for real friends, he wasn't sure how many he had. There were few who had seen as much as he had. Even in his young years, the dangerous hare before him was one of the few. And Rake seemed to appreciate it.

"Ah know we will, Nubbs. Ah'm not worried about tha."

"So what is it then?"

"Its…weel, Ah just got mah sister back, Ah just told Buff everything about how Ah feel, and now Ah've made the young hare below take mah blade chant." Here he paused. He turned his eyes back to the captain. "Nubbs, Ah don't regret any of tha. Ah should have told Buff sooner. Ah should have gone for mah sister sooner. But that's too late ta worry about." He stopped once more. He placed his paws on the captain's shoulders and went on. "Captain, Nubbs, do me this one favor. No matter what happens, promise me you won't let that perilous foolish hare down there go an get hisself killed. He only promised to bring them back, and he had better. But he has no right ta go an get hisself killed."

Staring intently at the Colonel, Miggory took in everything Rake had said. He saluted the colonel with a serious look on his face.

"I swear to you as a captain of the long patrol, I will make sure of that." He paused, letting his face turn up into a grin. "And I promise as your friend to make sure you don't do anything too foolish either, wot."

Rake's only response was a grunt. It concerned Miggory, but he noted the drop in the tiredness of Rake's features.

"Come on Colonel, you need sleep just as much as the rest of us."

Once again he was greeted by a non-committal grunt which concerned the old hare. He paused to take everything in. Then he turned to walk away. As he reached the edge of the shelter, he turned back to Rake one last time.

"Rake, I know you feel responsible. I know you care and love both of those hares immensely. But please do yourself and them a favor and take care of yourself. It won't do any of us any good to get there and have to care for you too."

With that, Miggory returned to his bunk and let sleep take him. He woke the next morning and was disappointed to find that Rake's bunk was still unoccupied. He drew himself up and went out on the deck. Then he found himself smiling as he saw the black hare draped across the floor, sound asleep.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Thorn rose early. This had become her habit through her years, to try and get up before anyone else. Among her father's tribe, it was a relatively simple task. She found it to be something different among these hares. But she tried none the less. She typically beat Boggs, but he was still healing. It had become hit or miss with Miggory. She had to admit that she felt proud of herself when she beat him.

But then there was Colonel Nightfur. She had never yet been able to beat him. So when she got up that morning and found him asleep on the deck, she smiled to herself. This was a new and very interesting change of things. She had been starting to worry because the black furred hare always seemed so tense, reminding her of her father when his mate had been slain.

As she came over to gloat, her footsteps woke him. He woke violently from the nightmare he had been having. His claymores were still buried in the deck and instantly his hands were on them. He took stock as she stopped hesitantly a few steps away. He dropped his paws instantly and stood to apologize. She raised her paws to stop him, a smile dancing across her face.

"Nothing to apologize for mate, it looked like a pretty nasty dream." She stopped thoughtfully and continued. "I can see though why my father says you are probably the only beast he is actually scared of."

Here Rake let out a small laugh.

"Weel now, your father it just playing there. He could take me out wi one swing of tha big battle axe of his."

Seeing the darkness in his eyes disappear, Thorn let out the breath she hadn't felt herself draw in. "I'm not so sure about that, mate. So what's on your mind, Colonel?"

"Rake."

"Sorry?"

"Weel, we'll be fighting for our lives missie. So please, call me Rake."

Thorn felt drawn to the black hare. While he was certainly terrifying, his attitude put her at ease. He made it so easy to be around him and to relax. When she had signed up for this, she wondered why so many people jumped in to help. Now that she was talking to him, she knew.

"Ok, Rake. My Father has talked about perilous beasts, but usually it was with respect for their fighting. I have only ever seen him defer to two people in his life, beyond my mother. One is Lady Wildstripe. Seeing as she has a great deal of size and strength on him, that one seems to make sense."

She pasued, letting her words sink in.

"The other is you. I wasn't really sure why, but I saw it just now. You are a good hare, Rake. A good beast. You treat people with respect, even though you know none of us could cross a blade with you. And from that look you had when I woke you up, I wouldn't want to be on your bad side when it came to a fight either, mate."

He simply looked back at her, lost as to what to say. After a moment, he drew in his breath and offered her a smile.

"Thank ye, Thorn. Ah needed that."

After that, the two settled back into an easy teasing conversation. The tension of his nightmare was a forgotten one.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

The next week passed similarly. Rake never found his way to his bunk, but he did find time to sleep. Some nights Miggory would join him and the two would think and even some planning. Sometimes it concerned Miggory because he always came away feeling like Rake was hiding something from him. Rake was committed to saving the two, no matter what it took.

Then they came across it. As they rose one morning, Rake was seated in the bow of the boat. He was staring and as Thorn came beside him she saw why. There on the horizon was the fleet they had been seeking. Suddenly, she felt a bit concerned to be only 4 beasts against a fleet.

Of course one look at the Colonel's face and that thought fled.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Buff woke with a sharp pain in her head. Gently, she reached up and felt the knot on the back of her head. With a start, she remembered the situation she had been in. She had been running to save Rake's sister from that monster with the hook. He had just slain Boggs and was kidnapping Rosalind. She couldn't let that happen. She had been coming to stack him when she felt a pain in her head and things went black.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to get her heart to stop racing and looked around the room. She was chained to a wall in a brig, and lying chained next to her was Rosalind. This helped her relax a bit, but Rosalind had a black eye and Buff knew they were in a bad situation. She sat trying to think of next steps.

And a sharp breath of pain from Rosalind woke her up from her musings.

"Owww, Weel, tha hurt." Rosalind slowly opened her eyes and looked around till her eyes fell on Buff. They stared at one another for a moment. Then Rosalind realized who this hare was sitting next to her.

"Hello, Ah'm Rosalind Nightfur. And based on mah brother's big mouth, might you be Buff Redspore?"

This made Buff smile. Apparently Rake had been talking about her quite a bit. Then she snapped back to reality. Now was not the time to think about Rake. They needed to get out of here.

"Yes, so I am. It is nice to actually meet you Rosalind, but we have some problems right now."

As Rosalind shook her head, the two were interrupted by the creaking open of the cell door. They turned to see a fox enter the room. He had a hook in place of his sword paw, but still had a strange sword draped through his sash. He smiled a wicked grin at the two hares before him.

"Well now that you're awake, we should talk."

His wicked grin had told Buff this would not be a pleasant conversation. Of course talking with vermin was rarely if ever pleasant.

The conversation lasted nearly two hours. Early on, Rosalind had broken down in tears when Gambid began talking about his plans for the two. It only got worse when he mentioned all of this would only come after the two pretty hares would help him get his revenge on the hare who had cost him his sword paw. Even Buff's tough Long Patrol façade was cracking when she realized he was talking about Rake.

Finally, after forcing tears from both of the hares, Gambid decided he'd done enough. With one final brutal laugh, he left the cell.

A tall otter slipped through as he left. He looked a bit puckish, but he looked strong. As he slipped in and began to treat their wounds, Buff decided to try her luck.

"Hi, I'm Buff."

He grunted, but did not answer.

"And Ah'm Rosalind." Rosalind offered her portion as he moved over to her. The otter sighed, but kept working.

"So-" Before Buff could go on, he was cut off by the otter.

"Please don't talk. We'll get in trouble. They are not fans of we slaves speaking with the prisoners." Here he stood and went back to get them food. When he returned, he slid carefully between the two, helping them eat. It was silent for a bit before they heard him whisper.

"I'm Jason, by the way. It is nice to meet you Buff and Rosalind."

Buff whispered back, "Well it is nice to meet you Jason. Now we need to figure how to get out of here."

With a laugh, Jason smiled at her and Rosalind in turn. "Let me know if you figure that one out, ladies. I don't like the way Gambid is acting about you two mates."

At this point, the conversation got much lighter. The three became quick friends and over the next week and a half while Jason took care of them. They began discussing how the crew worked and possible escape options. And they saw Gambid a few times, but he only ever smiled and talked about the terrible things he planned to do to Rake.

Then all hell broke loose. Rosalind and Buff did not have a window in their cell, so most news they got came when Jason visited to care for their wounds and feed them. But that day Gambid came in first. His smile was gone as he stared at the two hares. They could feel the anger in his stare and wondered what happened. Gambid turned to leave, saying something to the guard on his way out.

Then Jason came in with food. Jason seemed jittery, almost excited. Buff felt she needed to know.

"Whats going on Jason?"

"There is a ship."

"A Ship?" Rosalind joined their conversation.

"Aye, a ship mates. Gambid just keeps saying 'it's the one' and keeps running around. I overheard some crew talking about it. Only a small thing, a schooner. But there is something else. Apparently there is a strange beast sitting in the front. They weren't sure till the sun rose and they could see it clearly, but there is a hare in the bow. A hare with midnight black fur."

He heard Buff's breath catch in her throat and the look on Rosalind's face said she felt very similarly.

"What?"

"Jason, we need to get out of here. Now." One look at Buff's face told Jason it was better not to argue. He'd managed to slip Buff a small sliver of metal a few days ago and she had managed to slip both her's and Rosalind's shackles. The three stood, blocked from view by the walls and Jason called to the guard.

"Help! Help!"

Immediately, the guard rushed in. He was the only one in the brig seeing as the only prisoners were these two. He did not even see the blow to the back of his head coming, the one which dropped him like a log.

And with that, carefully helping Rosalind over the guards body, the three were silently out of the cell.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Figuring they had been seen as well, Rake kept the small boat back a distance, saving till night had fallen to move in for their strike. His goal was to make sure first and foremost that his sister and Buff were safe, but he also needed to make certain that Gambid could never possibly follow him again. And he needed to make sure the rest were taken care of. As the ship drew close, Rake pulled young Boggs aside. The young hare had already developed into quite the young sea hare. Rake also knew he was respected, if young, among the long patrol. And in their short voyage he had come to appreciate and respect the hare himself.

"Boggs, Ah need ta speak ta ya a minute."

Boggs had been busy sharpening his daggers while studying the ships they were approaching. Shaken from his thoughts by Rake's words, Boggs jumped to his feet and followed Rake to the front of the boat. Thorn was manning the tiller and Miggory was trimming sails, so Rake knew the two would not be distracted.

"Ah have a favor to ask of ye, son." Boggs was concerned now. He had never seen Rake so solemn with anyone.

"Yes sir?"

"Weel, now, things might get a bit messy up there. You took the blade chant ta make sure everyone was safe. You made it a blood oath." Boggs just nodded in response.

"Good. So here is what Ah'm saying. Boggs…Landon." Boggs knew this was going to be heavy. The colonel had yet to use his first name. Of course rarely did anyone. But to see the look in Rake's eyes and the use of Boggs first name told him as much.

"Ah need ya ta promise me something, as an officer and a friend." This one stopped Boggs in his tracks. If the Colonel was asking him to promise something as an office, he knew it was something the others would not like. Rake outranked everyone here, even Buff. Whatever he was agreeing to, he couldn't fight it even if she had told him to. And the friend piece. That meant it was going to hurt a lot of people.

"I promise sir…Rake."

"No matter what happen, no matter what I do, no matter what you see or hear happening, when the ladies are safe and on the schooner, you and everyone else leave. If I tell you to go, you go, no questions asked. Understood?"

Before Boggs could respond, he felt the still stop as it softly bumped against the largest of the ships. He turned his eyes up to look at Rake, who appeared to disappear in the shadow of the larger ship. The look in Rake's eyes told Boggs more than he wanted to know in that moment. It was all he could do to utter yes. Then Rake was gone, up the side of the ship. And Boggs knew one thing.

Rake didn't plan on coming back from this.


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue

As Rake slid up the Anchor line, Boggs felt Miggory and Thorn come and stand beside him. Their presence was comforting, but he still felt the shiver slip down from the look in Rake's face. He turned, unsure of what else to do, to the hare and otter. Without saying a word, both knew what had happened. This was far from their first outing and they had seen that look before. More than that, they had both watched the feeling build in Rake over the past week. After staring at one another for a moment, Miggory took control.

"Alright, Miss Thorn, off you go now, into the water with you missy. Let's not let Rake down. Not to mention those other two hares." Clearing her throat, Thorn drew herself up and slung her axe and pack over her shoulder, preparing to dive into the water.

"Right you are mate." She offered a quick smile at Boggs. "Off I go then." And she dove noiselessly into the water. If not for them having watched it, neither would have been able to tell she had been there. There was not a single ripple in the water. As she disappeared, Miggory walked over to the younger hare and placed his hands on the young hare's shoulders. He knew that Boggs looked up to the Colonel, even in the small amount of time they had known one another.

"You alright son?" Boggs kept his face down on his feet and croaked out.

"He's not coming back sah."

"I know." That shook Boggs from his trance. He had not expected that to be the tough old hare's reaction. His eyes shot up, almost accusingly toward the old boxing hare.

"What do you mean, 'I know' sah? We can't really let him do that…can we?" Miggory thought for a moment, pursing his lips below his mustache. He let out a sigh before considering Boggs once more.

"Tell me, son. What did he ask of you before he left?"

"To get the ladies and everyone else out of here."

"Sounds about right. And he asked me to make sure you didn't get yourself killed. Asked me as an officer and a friend."

"But sah!"

"No buts youngin'. Colonel Nightfur is here to save two hares. Had we let him, he would have come alone. And he has asked you and I as friends and soldiers to give him the chance to right whatever wrong he feels has been done." Miggory looked down at the tense look on Boggs face. His own softened as he continued. "Would you deny him that, my boy?"

Boggs sighed, his shoulders dropping in defeat. "No sah, I wouldn't."

"Excellent, then lets get on with the plan. Even if that crazy black hare thinks he can do this alone, he still included us in his plan and I intend on making sure I do my part."

This drew a smile from Boggs. He drew his blade up and smiled at the old boxing hare.

"I'm with you sah!"

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Buff, Rosalind, and Jason ran through the halls. After stopping the first guard, they had not encountered another one on their way. It seemed too good to be true. And as they turned the next corner, they learned that is was, in fact, too good to be true.

They rounded the corner and ran flat into a score of sea vermin lined across the hall with Gambid at the end. Both groups stood tensely staring at one another for a moment before the three creatures saw a smile rise on Gambid's face. With a sneer and a growl, he sent his men charging forward. It was all the three friends could do to hobble back in the other direction, especially with Rosalind in her condition. Helping her along as quickly as possible, the three soon found a room and shoved themselves in, slamming the door behind. While Buff helped Rosalind sit on the floor, Jason began shoving things in front of the door to barricade it. They had somehow managed to get themselves into Gambid's cabin at the back of the boat. No matter what happened next, this was going to be a long night.

"Sorry mates, but this doesn't look good." Buff and Roaslind smiled up at the lean otter with his back against the pile of furniture holding the door. The vermin on the other side were banging against it, screaming themselves hoarse to get into the room.

"Nothing to worry about Jason."

"Ah should say not. Ach, we can get out of this."

Jason smiled at the two hare maids comforting him. Then there was another shove and Jason looked like he was about to fall over. Buff jumped up immediately to help support the tower of furniture protecting them from the vermin. Based on their shouts, she was not exactly excited about the moment the flood of vermin would crowd into the room. The look on Gambid's face implied she would enjoy it even less when he came in.

As the three stood staring at one another, there came a sharp whistle from outside the window of the room. Turning to see what was happening, Rosalind spotted him first, with Jason and Buff suddenly incredibly distracted by holding up the barricade. Carefully hauling herself to her feet, Rosalind waddled over to the window and looked out, right into the smiling face of a hare.

It was a hare she knew, the kind one who had shown her around while her brother was gone. As they saw one another, the hare began speaking to her.

"Pleasure to see you safe and sound, marm. Would you be kind enough to open this window so we can begin rescuing you, wot wot." Rosalind felt herself smile at the excitement. She quickly undid the latch, which caught the attention of her two friends. Buff shouted when she heard it.

"Rosalind, what on earth are you doing?" Just then, Boggs managed to slip into the room. Hearing the end of Buff's statement, he decided to answer while running over to help the two tired looking creatures.

"Good to see you too, marm. Should I come back later? Is now a bad time, wot?" Hearing his voice, Buff couldn't help but smile.

"No, that's alright. So is there a plan here, or did you just feel like leaning against this pile." She indicated the furniture. Boggs leaned in hard, taking the weight off of her. His head directed her back to Rosalind and the window.

"Captain Miggory is out there, Major Marm. Waiting on your lovelies to help you down into our ship." With that, a rope came sailing through the window. Buff rushed over to grab the line and tie it off before looking down to see Miggory below them on a schooner.

"Pleasure to see you, Major Redspore. Any chance we can pick things up? I'd rather not stick around too long." Buff smiled down a the old hare before helping Rosalind up over the window sill. As the younger hare scurried down the line, Miggory met her at the bottom and helped her into the boat. Next came Buff, leaving Boggs and Jason against the door. The two had been playfully bantering back and forth, but now was time to get serious.

"Off you go, sah. I'll take care of this."

"No, but I appreciate it. You get down now. Trust me." It was a tense few moments before Boggs relented. He scurried back and shimmied down the rope, then called for Jason. As he did, they heard a large crash in the room. Boggs had just grabbed the rope to climb back up when there was a snapping sound and the rope dropped in his paws, cut. He looked up as he heard Rosalind scream, just in time to see a ball of fur fling itself from the window into the water. He watched with a smile and then helped the Otter up as he swam over to their ship.

"You are one perilous beast there, wot wot." With a smile, Jason shook his paw.

"Aye mate, but thank you for rescuing us from that death trap."

With that, Miggory carefully piloted the ship back from the boat, coming around broadside. Only then did he note Buff searching frantically. As they came alongside the large ship, he came to stand beside her.

"What is it Buff, did you lose something?"

"Where is he?" Miggory continued to watcher her search frantically. He knew who she was looking for. He looked up at the deck himself and knew she would find out momentarily. Gambid had just broken out on deck with his men and was leering over the side at them.

Just as he did, there was an explosion from behind him followed by a scream which would have torn the gates of the dark forest from their hinges. Everyone stopped to turn and look. They watched as a ghost like figure, black as the night, appeared in the midst of the flames and pushed its way forward. Gambid's eyes opened in horror as he realized who was before him.

"You…but…but…you're dead?"

The black hare merely smiled back at him. Then a dazzling white grin appeared as the black hare smiled at Gambid and he spoke.

"Ach, so ye did. But tha was no goin ta last when ye took people so important." Here Rake Drew his claymores from his back, staring around at the crew. Everyone was in stunned silence as the fire raged.

The same was true for the inhabitants of the schooner, no one able to tear their eyes from the scene. The only one to notice the shift as Thorn climbed back aboard was Miggory. Well him and Jason who turned to see her appear. He smiled before looking back on deck. When Miggory and Thorn made eye contact, she nodded once and then all eyes turned to face the deck.

Gambid appeared too angry now to be scared. He drew his katana, ready for the fight. As he dashed forward, crossing blades with the midnight hare, he gestured for his crew. They began circling and closing in on Rake. Seeing this, the crew of the schooner jumped into action. They all began moving, trying to get the ship close enough to help.

Of course in the first instant, it didn't seem as if he needed their help. Each crew beast was falling below Rake's swords. He was a master and as deadly a fighter as had ever been seen. There are badgers in bloodwrath who could not have handled Rake at his finest.

And taking revenge on Gambid for all he had done, that was Rake at his most dangerous. When the first sword slashed him, it didn't matter. When the first knife was stuck through his foot paw, Rake kept dancing and fighting as if it was nothing. It did not matter where he was struck, he took each and every beast with him. But there seemed to be an endless cascade of vermin rushing from beneath the deck and the crew of the schooner kept trying to rush to help. As they approached the deck, they saw Rake go down beneath two score of vermin, but they had seen Gambid wrapped in his arms.

And as the schooner bumped into the larger ship, the crew looked down. Feeling safe from the wild hare who had been attacking them, they began jumping over the side to engage the small ship. And the small crew knew it would be bad. Offering a club to Buff, Miggory slid up to stand between her a two vermin who had approached silently. With a swift jab to the jaw, he dispatched both before sliding his back to Buff's. He could feel her body wracked by sobs and knew what she was feeling.

Boggs had handed one of his blades to Rosalind to defend herself before Jason, Thorn, and himself made a protective circle around her. He looked to see she was crying over her brother and could even see tears forming in Thorn's eyes. He had watched it happen, but even Boggs couldn't believe Rake was gone. He had been too tough, too strong to go down like that.

Even with Rake having taken so many out with him, it wasn't enough for the small crew. Then Boggs noted why. In their silence and over the explosion, the other ships in the fleet had been making their way over to the commotion. He looked up and saw Buff still trying to fight her way up to the deck. Then he heard a voice in the back of his head, reminding him of his promise. Letting out a deep sigh, Boggs jumped to the tiller to move the boat away from the fleet. As the ship began to turn, he nodded to Miggory who gently wrapped his paw across the back of Buff's head, knocking her unconscious.

And as the small ship began to pull away from the fleet, the vermin stopped coming. The few left were quickly dispatched and the boat settled into an uncomfortable silence. Boss stood by the tiller, gripping it as if his life depended on it while taking in the scene before him. Roaslind was lying in a bunk sobbing over the loss of her brother, made worse by having had to watch it. Miggory was still staring at the ships chasing them, but Boggs could see even the grizzled old hare was crying. Thorn was breaking down as well and Jason was comforting her. All around there was pain on their ship.

Boggs suddenly understood why Rake had been so captivating. The Colonel had been able to command respect and loyalty without being harsh. He was a deadly beast, but with his personality, people would have followed him to their deaths. Boggs certainly knew he would have. Rake had known that and that was why he'd made the younger hare make his promise. He sighed himself and felt a few tears begin to slip out.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

It was early morning, the sun was just beginning to rise when Miggory came over to relieve Boggs of duty. The younger hare gave him a thankful glance before strolling over to where Rosalind was. She was curled up, still staring back at the ships. He sat down and slipped his arm around her shoulders, where she turned to bury her face in his. After a moment, she pulled back and looked at him.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah shouldn't be crying like this." Boggs pulled her back down against him.

"Don't worry Rosalind. If you weren't crying for him, I'd say there was something wrong. He was your brother after all."

"But why did he have ta go and get hisself killed?" Boggs looked down at her for a moment before offering his same answer.

"He was your brother. He would have done anything to see you safe." Here Boggs looked down at her. "Any of us would have." Rosalind heard that and it set off a new round of tears as she curled up against Boggs, letting it all out.

Buff woke up to the sound of the crying and decided she needed to get away from it. It was just going to set her off. She stood and stretched before making her way back to where Miggory stood. He nodded as she walked up.

"Major."

"Morning Captain."

"How are you feeling?"

"Beside stiff?" She tried to smile. Miggory gave her a serious face and she relented. Then she got an angry glare on her face.

"I'm mad Nubbs. How dare he do that?" This one caught Miggory off guard. He gave her a confused look.

"Do what, Buff?" Buff realized what she had started and let out a sigh before getting in to it.

"Make me love him, then tell me he loves me and wants to be with me, just to get killed." At this, Buff felt her own frustrated, sad, angry tears begin to fall. Her next words came out as nearly a croak.

"I hate him."

"I know you do, marm. And he loved you the entire time. Told me so himself while we were on our way. He also asked me to tell you he was sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Sorry. He knew what he would have to do to save you. He was ready to come after you two himself, but we stopped him. He kept asking the three of us to make sure you two got away and asked me to make sure Boggs didn't do anything foolish. But I could see it. He knew he wasn't coming back." Miggory paused while Buff took all that in. Then he continued, knowing she needed to know. "He loved you as well as his sister and I don't think he could forgive himself that the reason you two were taken by that monster was because he failed to kill him the first time. He was making sure he didn't make that mistake. And he blew up the only ship there fast enough to catch us, just to make sure we could get away. The rest had holes drilled in them by Thorn, but that one…wouldn't have mattered."

Miggory paused to look into Buff's face. Her eyes had softened, though the glare on her face had not.

"He loved you, Buff. Don't hold his saving you against him."

At that, Buff broke down into tears fully, finally. She had loved him.

And she had lost him.


	6. Chapter 6: What Happened Then

The journey back began. It was slow and hard. Not because of the sailing or weather. With the addition of Jason and Buff, there were more than enough capable hands to guide the ship.

No, the journey was slow and hard because each person was dealing with the stress of losing him. The first day had just been tough. No one had really done anything. If Miggory hadn't been standing by the tiller, they probably would have drifted well off course. But even the hardened old hare was too lost in his own thoughts to do much else.

Boggs had been helping Rosalind. Between the stress and sorrow, on top of being pregnant, the journey was taking its toll on her. He had helped her to a bunk, and managed to get her to sleep. With some help from his shipmates, Boggs even managed to brew up a sleeping potion for her. One he had managed to get her to sleep, he had curled up on the wood planks beside the bunk, unsure of what else to do. The frustration and pain was beating in his own chest as he felt a few tears slip down his own face.

And once night had fallen, Rosalind had woken up. Scared and unsure of where she was, she had quietly tried to slip out of bed to get some fresh air. That only served to wake Boggs. She was surprised when she heard him shift, but he was on his feet in an instant to protect her from falling over. And as his arms wrapped around her to hold her up, she hugged him tight and buried her face in his chest and cried.

"Oh Boggs. Ah don' know what ta do. First Ah lost Jake. He was always defending me growing up. And now Ah've lost the only other hare out there who loved me." Boggs just sat there for a moment and let her hold him, crying. He wasn't sure what else to do. Then he considered his interactions with the Colonel. He pulled back from the embrace and guided Rosalind's face up to his by gripping her chin gently.

"Well for starters, Miss Roaslind, we show the Colonel the respect he deserved. And that means in part, we are not here crying for him, wot." His commanding tone brought a gasp from Rosalind. This was replaced with a giggle as Boggs stood up and offered her a roguish wink. "Right lass?" Well his accent was off, but she thoroughly appreciated the effort.

"Right ye are, Landon." Here Boggs offered his paw and she took it. In a moment, he pulled her to her feet and into his embrace. As he held her, they swayed with the ship in the wind. Roaslind almost felt like they were dancing when she heard him whisper to her.

"And you have not lost everyone who loves you dear. I'll always be there for you." Rosalind felt her eyes begin to tear up again and pulled him closer to her. She was trying desperately to never let go again.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Buff lay silently in her bed. Since they had watched the ship go down, she had not shed a single tear. She was too upset to do that. If that jerk was going to show up just to get himself killed, he didn't deserve her sympathy. Of course she couldn't really bring herself to sleep and eat, she just wanted to make sure her friends got back safely.

So she lay awake there that night, listening to the happenings between Rosalind and Boggs. She felt torn when she heard their final words. It didn't feel fair. She knew she should be happy for the two and she knew more so that Rosalind needed someone like Boggs right now. He was a good hare, and even if they were newly acquainted, Boggs would take care of her and love her in a way that any hare wanted to be loved.

That thought was exactly why Buff hated it and felt it wasn't fair. She had just found her love. She'd had him in her arms, the one who looked at her with such a fire in his eyes. And she had loved him right back. What was more was he'd asked her to stay with him forever.

And then Gambid happened. He had stolen everything from her, in one way or another. And for that, Buff hated him. With that realization, Buff managed to cry herself to sleep that evening.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXXVX

And so the journey back progressed. The ship kept moving and each ship mate found comfort in some small way. Boggs and Rosalind, Thorn and Jason, even Miggory in his work with the ship. But Buff was not as comfortable, not ready to let go and forgive.

She was not ready to forgive him or life.

And finally, about 2 weeks after the battle, they had finally come within sight of the shore. It was nearing night when they made landfall. As they arrived, they were greeted by hares and otters alike, all clambering for information. But a great shout cut that off as Skor and Lady Wildstripe approached the shore. Everyone else cleared a path for the two leaders.

The small crew carefully climbed down and went to the two leaders. Buff stood forward to report, but Lady Wildstripe stopped her.

"Not here, not now Buff. All of you, to my chamber please. We will speak there." She then swept up Buff and Rosalind carefully into her arms for a great hug. "But I am very glad to have to two of you home."

As the small group turned toward the mountain, only Jason caught the look on Skor's face. It was somewhere between a grin and a grimace. "Well, at least you kept your promise, you bastard."

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Upon arriving in Lady Wildstripe's chambers, the crew managed a full report. Through tears at some points, the crew informed of their chase, the rescue, the help from Jason, and finally the loss of the Colonel. And Buff learned here of the promises Rake had required from each of his crew, particularly noting the piece about the officer. It had meant that even if she had ordered the crew to turn around, they wouldn't have. And she wanted to hate Rake even more for doing that. But she couldn't.

Lady Wildstripe quietly dismissed the others until only she, Skor, and Buff remained. The Badger Lady smiled at the Otter Chieftan, who merely hung his head in sadness.

"Aye, that was one of the best fighters I ever knew. He died a hero's death and he kept each and every promise, even the one he made to me."

"Yet you still sound mad, Skor."

"Yes ma'am, and so are you. Just like this poor lass here. We all loved that hare in one way or another. I know he did it to make sure his loved ones were safe, but it doesn't make it feel any less painful."

"No, it doesn't."

With that, Buff felt tears rising in her eyes once more as the other two creatures took her in an embrace. After the hug, all three sat in silence, fighting with their own pain and tears.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

It was three days later when they saw it. A lookout reported that he had seen a ship on the horizon. The entire mountain had turned out to watch. And sure enough, coming from the horizon was Gambid's ship. It was limping along, not really sailing, but it was coming none the less. Buff, watching the ship which should be a ghost ship by now, felt terror rising in herself. But she began to help the long patrol and rogue crew prepare for its arrival.

And once again as night fell, the ship landed. There was silence on the beach as the gang plank fell. All eyes watched as a fox climbed up, hook on one paw and a katana in the other. He stood staring and grimacing around before he slowly made his way down the plank. He stopped at the foot with his sword pointing toward Rosalind.

"She'd mine. And you should all run." With that, he raised his sword. It was apparently meant to be a signal. Whatever was supposed to happen, however, didn't. He stopped and turned to face his ship, calling up. "Hello?" there was a laugh from on board.

Buff felt her breath catch as she stared at the gangplank. The entire long patrol held its collective breath, watching midnight black fur appear over the edge of the ship.

"Ach, do no worry, lad. They won' be interferin."

The look of venom shared between the two creatures was palpable. Rake stood in all his glory at the top of the ship with claymores drawn. Buff could see the blood flowing down them, a mix of his and others till it mingled at the tops before plopping onto the wooden timbers of the deck.

Buff had to fight back tears. Rake had still been alive when they left. More than that, he had gone on to slay nearly every single beast on that ship. But right now it didn't look as if that would be enough. Gambid looked much more prepared to fight in this instant than Rake did. Rake, however, calmly stalked down the gangplank while the fox watched him. As Rake reached the sand, Gambid pounced, attacking with his sword.

In the rush, several creatures tried to jump forward to help, Buff and Boggs at the foremost. It was a growl from behind them which held them up. The growl from Skor stopped everyone in their tracks. Buff looked at him with a question on her face.

"This is his fight Buff. Let him finish it on his terms.." Buff still looked confused, so Skor went on. "Let him make the ones he loves safe."

At this Buff turned back to watch the battle. It raged. With swords and hooks flying and clashing, this fight could be anyone's game. Buff was amazed at how much anger Rake threw behind each strike. She had seen him fight, or so she thought. In watching this battle, she saw that she had never truly seen Rake Nightfur pull out his blades to kill. Today, she was seeing something entirely different. But even Rake was not as prepared as Gambid, and Rake had taken quite a beating.

When there was a slip of paw, Rake fell to his knee. Buff fought into the circle of the fighters, screaming.

"NOOO!"

Gambid turned to face her, a wicked sneer forming on his face. Without hesitating, he turned and began stalking toward her. In her fear of losing Rake again, Buff could not move, and Gambid seemed to be there before anyone else could stop him. He raised his Katana to strike, stabbing straight down.

Right into Rake's stomach. There was a collective gasp from the crowd watching. Buff looked up to see the tall mountain hare suddenly between her and Gambid. He looked over his shoulder with pain showing in his eyes.

"Ye alright lass?"

All she could do was nod. She peered around and noticed what everyone else had gasped at. Rake had come from across the ring and in the process of being stabbed had slipped both of his claymores through Gambid's chest, slaying him. As she noticed this, Rake fell over into a deep slumber with Buff screaming.

"RAKE!"

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Rake woke slowly, everything in his body burning. His head hurt, his chest felt like it was on fire, his stomach had been rubbed raw, and he wasn't sure he could feel or move his arms and legs. He wasn't sure he wanted to try right now either.

But her relented and attempted to sit up. As he did, he felt a large paw on his chest and looked up into the eyes of Skor. The grizzled old face broke into a smile.

"About damn time you woke up, you jerk. Had all of us worried with all those showy heroics." At this, the large otter chieftain carefully wrapped Rake in a hug. "I'm glad you're alright son. Let me go find you badger lady for you." Here Skor stood carefully and left the room. While he was gone, Rake took stock of where he was lying. As he did, he realized he was in Lady Wildstripe's bed. With a gulp, he tried once again to stand. This time he was stopped as the Badger Lady herself entered the room.

"Colonel Nightfur, I would appreciate knowing exactly what on earth you think you are doing trying to get out of that bed." All Rake could do was offer her a nervous grin.

"Ach, Ah'm fine milady. Besides, this is your bed."

"I will not hear of that Rake. You scared us. I thought you had died."

"Weel I didn't." Rake did not like being watched over like a babe. Of course when his face involuntarily slid into a pout, it didn't help his case. Lady Wildstripe leaned closer and her glare softened.

"I wasn't the only one Rake. It wasn't nice to do that to those two mare maids." Before Rake could even register to respond, she stood up, returning to her military bearing.

"I expect you to remain her and heal. I want you back in action as soon as possible, General."

"Yes Marm…General?" The Badger Lady smiled.

"Yes Rake. I can think of no one better suited for the role, if you'll take it?" With a deep sigh, Rake looked at the Badger Lady's face.

"Weel, let me think about it milady." Knowing that meant yes, the Badger Lady smiled down at the black-furred hare.

"Take your time Rake. It would mean spending more time at the mountain or some specific assigned post. Less traveling, but more time with certain members of the patrol. There are a few others who would like to see you now."

As she left, Rake watched three more sets of eyes peer around the door and enter. The first to bound over to him was Boggs.

"Colonel, Sah! Glad to see you awake sah." Rake smiled a Boggs' energy.

"Easy there son. Ah'm glad to be here too." Here Rake paused to look at the two young hares looking around Boggs. He decided to address their being there. "And Thank ye for keeping your oath about these two lovely lasses." Here he winked at the two which brought a giggle from his sister and a deep blush from Buff. Then he watched as Boggs slipped back beside the two and his arm wrapped around Rosalind's waist. Rake raised an eyebrow at this and Boggs began to falter. So Rosalind jumped in.

"Ah'm glad you're alright, you fool. And don' you dare look at mah Landon like tha'."

"You're Landon?"

"Aye!"

There was a tense moment before Rake couldn't hold it. His face broke into a smile which led everyone else to relax. Then Roaslind came over and hugged him.

"Ach, weel you two just behave lassie." Then he looked over her shoulder at Boggs. "And ye take good care of her, ye hear?" This brought a nervous gulp and lots of head nodding from Boggs.

"Oh, and Thorn said she wants you to meet Jason."

"Jason?"

"Aye, an otter friend Buff and I made on that miserable ship." His sister jumped in. They watched another growl begin to form on the hare's face. He looked up at them.

"And Skor approved?"

"Apparently. Well, as much as that big beast can approve of anyone dating his daughter. Probably helped when your sister told him of how he had saved them, wot."

Here the room lightened once again with laughter. As Rosalind released Rake from his hug, he sat staring at Buff who merely stared back. Taking their cue, Boggs and Rosalind carefully crept out of the room. As the two stared, Buff's face fell into a frown.

"How dare you do that." Rake felt his own face fall.

"Ah'm sorry Buff. Ah never meant for it ta get this far."

"Just stop right there." Here Buff went over and sat down on the edge of his bed. She carefully took his heavily bandaged paw and held it before looking up at him.

"I have spent the past few weeks trying to hate you. You came back to tell me you loved me, only to get killed when I got in trouble. Then I found out you used your 'rank' to make sure I couldn't get the others to take me back to help you. I wanted to hate you." She paused and sniffed and Rake did his best to get closer to her. He carefully maneuvered himself close enough to hug her and she turned and openly cried against him. Then she kept going.

"Then that blasted ship shows up and I have to watch Gambid stroll down the plank. I hated you then for letting him live. But you showed up. You fought him, even as injured as you were. I wanted to hate you for not letting someone else do it. Then he turned to attack me, and you jumped in the way, you idiot. I wanted to hate you for that, but you saved me and killed that fox. And I felt you dying all over again."

She stopped, trying to pull herself together. In her silence, Rake opened his mouth to speak. When he did, however, Buff placed her paw there to stop him.

"I tried to hate you, to help me get over you. Then I stroll in here and you are busy making jokes. I wanted to hate you for that. But I don't Rake, and I never could."

She stopped here as Rake pulled her into his embrace once more. As he did, he found her lips with his and they shared a passionate kiss, one such as would need to be shared. As they broke it, Buff felt her face heating up and knew she looked flustered.

"Buff, Ah'm beyond sorry. Ah knew the only reason tha' monster was out there was because Ah failed ta kill him. The only reason he got ye and Rosalind was because Ah failed. And then he took the two women most precious to me. Ah decided that would be his final mistake. So Ah went fully intending to take him with me ta the dark forest, but something was there calling me back. It wouldn't let me go that far. Ah nearly died in the explosion. Ah nearly died from the fight. Ah was sure Ah would die from this wound." Rake indicated the stab wound in his stomach. "But there was always something pulling me back. Someone Ah needed ta get back to. Someone Ah'm still waiting for an answer from." Here Rake gave the now flustered Major a knowing grin. Buff shook her head to pull herself together and jabbed him in the chest, careful not to hit his wounds.

"You promise me never to ever do anything that foolish again." Rake looked hurt for a moment, so she gave him a steady glare. "Promise me?" It was a vulnerable question and Buff knew that if she asked like that of anyone but Rake she would have felt weak. He made her feel strong, even when she was here giving into her love of him. As she hear him sigh, she couldn't meet his gaze. She was scared of what he would say. He carefully gripped her chin and even for not wanting to look, Buff gave in. She was drawn up into his eyes.

"Ah Promise Buff, because Ah know Ah can't live without ye."

This led to a smile, one which grew across both of their faces. Buff gripped him close for another kiss, one which would have put new life into a hare. She pulled back, this time leaving Rake breathless and flustered.

"Then yes, General." She said with a knowing wink. "I will gladly stay with you forever."


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

_From the Diary of Lady Buff Nightfur_

 _So we did it. I can't believe that it has been 6 seasons now that Rake and I have been married. Jen and Ruggan had held off their wedding and when we returned, they actually asked us if Rake and I would like to make it a double wedding. It was awkward, but nice. And we appreciated the time._

 _Of course I went and got pregnant shortly after and decided to resign from the patrol. Seemed reasonable and with Rake being a general, I did not have to worry about him leaving the mountain too much for patrols. So we settled down and made a nice life here._

 _Jen and Ruggan returned to their own tribe, but Thorn and Jason stayed on for about two more seasons. It was very nice to have them around and they began travelling on the Posy Gurdy with Miggory. They were inseperable and got married themselves about two seasons ago. And guess what, their's was a double wedding as well._

 _You may have guessed it, it was Rosalind and Boggs. Once I resigned my commission, Boggs took over the scouts. Rosalind had her leverets and Boggs loves them just as much as Jake ever could have. And he treats Rosalind well. Rake still ruffles him sometimes, but those two are great friends and I think Boggs is the one hare Rake fully trusts to look after Rosalind and I._

 _But now I must go. Rake and I are preparing for a trip to Redwall Abby with Boggs and Rosalind. The Posy Gurdy is there as well so we are really hoping to have the chance to see some old friends and make new ones. Who knows!_

 _Bye bye for now!_


End file.
